


With Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hint of Dramione, Hint of Harry and Daphne Pairing, Slytherin House Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Astoria is bored at a Slytherin House Reunion. Cassius Warrington is out to change that
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Cassius Warrington
Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/gifts).



> Unalpha'd and unbeta'd. Thinking of a friend and hope this makes you smile <3   
> No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.

* * *

Astoria sighs, over the riotous laughter, the glitz, glamour, and drinks of the night already. And, Merlin help them all, who’s grand idea was it to drape every available surface in the room with green and silver?

“Can I get you a drink?” A deep, gravely voice pulls her from her pit of sinking scoffs and she blinks left at the newcomer. The very handsome newcomer at that. His sandy-blond curls are styled, but with that wild, haphazard look about them. It adds to the appeal of his laughing green eyes. “Ooooorrrrrr,” he drawls, “since you’re the one that seems to be guarding the bar so carefully, would you mind being the one to top me off? Two fingers, if you, please, love.”

She sniffs, but takes his empty tumbler anyways. “I’m not your love, and if you’re looking for a good time here, it’ll take a lot more that a bit of whiskey and charming smiles to get you there.”

“Not having a good time, then?”

“Not particularly,” she answers, handing him back his glass, drink poured as requested. “And I’m sure I’ll be leaving the bar area at some point, don’t count on me when you come back around.”

A smirk curls up his face. “Perhaps I could interest you in joining me when you decide to leave…? Unless you’re already here with someone?”

A laugh, something dark and humourless, chases from her lungs and slips past her lips before she can help it. “I’m supposed to be here with him,” she says, pointing to the tall, platinum blond in a black suit, laughing and swirling his drink, flanked by Theo and Blaise. “But my fiancé-to-be would rather spend his Slytherin house reunion with his mates—whom he already spends most of his time with, I should add.”

“Ahhh, so you’re Astoria Greengrass.”

Astoria blinks back at the stranger. She feels she ought to know him, maybe she already does somehow… From work or something… But she just can’t place him…

He proffers a hand to her. “Cassius Warrington. I was a few years ahead of you in school, so I don’t expect—”

“Quidditch team,” Astoria supplies. “Slytherin’s champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Inquisitor’s Squad with Draco.” She chortles at his surprise, sipping on wine, eyeing him up and down. And really, what a view it was… “Daphne mooned over you for ages before falling for the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Cassius snorts, leaning into the bar. “That explains the Gryffindor’s presence in the den of snakes; but what I don’t understand is why you’re not with you’re over here. On the opposite end of the room from your almost betrothed…”

“Because.” Astoria rolls her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “The idiot is sloppy in love with his Unspeakable partner, and is too dumb to see it.” She nods, making a gesture with her wine glass over him. “Just wait. I give it another ten minutes, fifteen at the most, before he’ll make his excuses that she’s found something or contacted him about some case they’re working on and be off like that.”

She snaps her fingers for a final effect, and Cassius chuckles this time. It’s a sultry sound, one that makes her toes curl in her stilettos. One she thinks she’d be very keen to hear again under very different, very private, circumstances. His green eyes are glittering, and they’re the colour of fresh grass and if she looks hard enough, there may be flecks of golden dandelions there…

“Let me guess,” he says, yanking her from her daydreams, “Hermione Granger?”

“The one and only.” Astoria clinks her wine glass to his whiskey tumblr. “I keep thinking he’ll realise it soon enough, but that’s not happened yet.”

Cassius hums, eyes tracking up and down her form. Her bloody-curvy-and-luscious form, thank you very much. She spent two whole weeks salary on this dress, and even wore her “shag-me-now-please” heels, thinking maybe she’d finally catch Draco’s eye… But nope.

“What would you say to getting out of here then, Astoria? Leave with me and stir the pot a bit… Maybe have some fun along the way. See where the night leads…”

He leaves the offer dangling between them, a delicate tendril.

Astoria looks to Draco, seeing he’s already on one of those vile Muggle things he calls a “mobile”. Something from Hermione so they can communicate quickly if necessary. She looks back to Cassius and thinks how bloody scrummy he looks. How he’s made her laugh, and how he’s called her ‘Astoria’. Not some insufferable nickname, as if she’ll never grow beyond being Daphne’s little sister…

She sets her drink on the bar, unfinished, and slips her arm through his. “Lead the way,” she says, looking at him up through her lashes, permitting herself to melt a little into his side.

He pulls her close, his chuckle positively sinful as he ducks down and murmurs into her hair, “With pleasure.”


End file.
